


I'll Love You After You're Gone

by jessicawrites



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cats, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hot Chocolate, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Snowball Fight, Spells & Enchantments, Sweaters, Yaks, a bunch of side characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawrites/pseuds/jessicawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one shots following Alec and Magnus through their lives as a shadowhunter and a warlock. Of course, tagging along is the artistic redhead, the snarky blonde, the hot sister and the nerdy vampire. Completely normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweater Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading it. This is my first story so please be nice! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec is dragged along to go shopping.

"ALECCCCCC" A voice yelled. Alec sighed. "What Magnus?" "Look! Its snowing!" "Cool Magnus. I'm going back to bed." Alec yawned and rolled over. "Alec!" A voice whined, "we should go outside! It would be fun! Come on! I won't make fun of your scarves or sweaters!" Alec scoffed. "Magnus you always complain about my clothes." "But they're so dark! They should be more colorful! Oooh we could go shopping!" Alec groaned and buried his head in the pillow. "No Magnus!" "Pleaseeeee?" "No." Magnus frowned. "I'll get Izzy to give you a makeover. Alec raised his head in horror. "You wouldn't." "Oh I would." Magnus said smirking. "Fine. But I'm not going to enjoy it." 

Alec threw on a grey sweater. He stated at the blue scarf hanging in the closet for a moment before pulling it on. When Magnus saw the scarf he squealed in delight. "Oh darling! Look at that! You're actually colorful!" Alec rolled his eyes but there was a faint blush. Magnus was wearing right orange leather pants with a green tan top. He had throw an over large purple fur coat on to keep warm. He wore combat boots with brightly colored socks peaking out at the top. He had applied white eyeliner in honor of the snow. "You ready to go Alec?" Alec sighed. "I guess." At that Magnus pranced out of the apartment with Alec following reluctantly after him. 

They walked to the shops and enjoyed the snow. Magnus chatted happily the whole way there while Alec watched how the snow sparkled. Halfway there they bumped into a small group in the middle of the side walk. "Omph! watch where your going!" A voice said. Alec looked up in surprise, it was Jace. Jace didn't seem to realize this yet, and was still muttering about "stupid people and not watching out when they walk". "Shut up Jace." A short redhead said. The two groups looked at each other for a moment when Izzy spoke up. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked Magnus and Alec. "We were just about to go shopping for some new clothes for Alec! Preferably more brighter and tighter." He said winked at Alec. Alec blushed and looked away. Izzy just rolled her eyes. "Well we were going shopping to, wanna come?" "Yeah sure!" Magnus replied enthusiastically. "Where are we going first?" "I guess not the comic shop huh?" Simon said sighing. 

The small group walked into the mall and were immediately met with warmth and stores. "Ohh! Sophora!" Magnus shrieked and ran off. "Wait Magnus!" Izzy yelled. He wheeled around at the opening of the store. "Meet us back at the fountain at 3?!" She yelled. He gave a quick nod then strode into the store. Simon looked around, then said "I'm gonna go to the comic shop, I'll meet you guys at the fountain anyways. Wanna come Clary?" She shook her head. "Sorry Simon I was going to go with Isabelle and go clothes shopping." He nodded then walked off. Jace gave a bored sign. "I'll just stay here in the food court. I'm hungry anyways. You guys go shopping or whatever. I'll see you at the fountain at 3 or something. It's 2 o'clock now so go away." He said as he walked off to go order some food. 

Izzy and Clary exchanged a look before saying "Well, I guess it's just us that's shopping for clothes Alec. Where should we go first?" "Let's just walk around and see what we find." Izzy suggested. Clary nodded and they all walked on. 

"Well, it's almost 3 and we haven't found anything." Clary said checking her watch. Alec, Clary, and Isabelle had been walking around for almost and hour and had found nothing. They had gone into many stores, but left after trying a few things on. Isabelle heaved a sigh. "Well that sucks. I wish we had found something though. We have to go back now to get to the fountain at three." They all walked back in silence. When they got to the fountain Simon was the only one there. 

"Hey guys. I guess you didn't find anything since you don't have any bags." Simon said. "Yeah, all the stores suck right now." Izzy said rolling her eyes. "What comic is that Simon?" Clary asked nodding at the comic in Simons hands. "Oh it's just the fifth one in the series I was telling you about this morning." "If they're good I want to borrow them." Just then Jace walked up. He noticed their empty hands to. "If you're going to drag me here at least get something!" He said shaking his head. 

Magnus ran up carrying multiple bags. "Well sparkly here sure found stuff." Jace said eyeing all the bags Magnus was carrying. "Well they were having a sale and I just couldn't say no." "Actually you could've, just say 'no'. Not that hard really." Jace responded. Before Magnus could respond Alec cut in. "How about we all go to the institute and relax?" Everyone exchanged a look then nodded, relieved that they could get out of the cold. Magnus snapped and all the bags disappeared and they all started walking home. 

"Well, that was a complete waste of my time." Jace said. "It wasn't a complete waste, Simon got one of his comics." Clary pointed out. "I wasn't counting the downworlders." Jace replied flatly. "In the presence of two downworlders, I suggest you watch what you say." Alec warned, shooting a sideways glance at Magnus. "Well." Magnus sniffed. "For your cocky Herondale manner, I am giving you sparkly pink eyebrows for the rest of the day." he snapped, and Jace stared in horror at his reflection in a window. 

Magnus was grinning proudly before he noticed Jace's expression. "You're dead warlock." Jace said with a straight face before breaking into a run. Said warlock made a unnaturally high shriek before dashing away. Simon, Izzy, Alec, and Clary watched them chase each other for a while. "At least their exercising." Izzy said sighing.


	2. The Spatula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking and spatulas

Alec sat up and yawned. He looked over to Magnus' spot in the bed and saw nothing. He got up and got dressed and found a note. It said 'Good morning darling! I've got to go somewhere today, don't worry about me! I'll be home late, so do all of your shadowhunter stuff early. Have a good day!' Alec grinned, he was surprised Magnus had actually thought to leave a note. He ate a quick breakfast then walked to the institute for the morning training session. 

 

He opened the door and walked in. There was no one in the front hall, so he kept walking. He walk up to the training room and strapped his gear on, ready for today's harsh training. When he opened the door though, no one was there. He looked around for a few minutes and saw no one. He checked his watch and shrugged. He was on time. Jace was probably just late. When it was an hour past practice time he got worried. Alec searched the institute and found no sign of anyone. He frowned and looked around. He decided to go to Magnus' and see if anyone was there 

When he got there was starving, he had stupidly forgotten to eat lunch. Alec opened the drawers and made himself lunch when suddenly he felt a sharp smack on his butt. He spun around and saw Magnus grinning at him while holding a spatula. "What was that for?! And where is everyone?!" He demanded "The answer to your second question is two words: Daylight savings. We went ahead an hour." Alec blinked. "We are?" 

Magnus smirked and nodded. "Oh, I guess I never thought of that." "Don't worry honey bunches, just don't forget daylight double savings." Alec blinked and nodded, then realized something. "HEY WAIT! There's no daylight double savings!" "I know." Magnus said. "Wait, we're getting off topic, why'd you hit me with a spatula?" Magnus' face broke into an even wider grin. "The spatula wanted to know if your ass felt as good as it looked." He cackled. Alec blushed and glared at him while he broke into another wave of giggles. 

"I've got some better ideas." Magnus muttered, creeping toward Alec slowly with a devilish grin. "What's that?" He asked, clearly amused. 

Magnus' face broke out into a grin. "We should make pancakes!"


	3. yikes... a yak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaks, and fighting. 
> 
> this has been edited once? maybe? I don't know, but if you see any mistakes please tell me!

Alec yawned and stumbled toward the bathroom. After a long day of training and fighting anyone would be tired. Especially if they almost died multiple times. That was one of Alec's talents. And talking to inanimate objects. But that was a story for later. There had been a nest of some particularly nasty Ravenor demons near the subway, and they had all been very vicious. Jace had almost killed him. By accident of course. 

Clary had gotten bitten by one while protecting a mundane. Protecting her and the mundies was not as easy as it sounded. After the battle was over Alec walked up to Jace, wanting to ask if she was alright. 

He could have easily drawn an izrate on her, but he was worried it wouldn't be strong enough to heal the poison. Jace and Clary were the ones who could draw the strongest izrate. He said reached out, touching Jace's shoulder. Suddenly he felt a searing pain in his side. He looked down and was horrified to see his gear in ribbons and a gushing wound. 

"Ah shit, sorry Alec." Jace said bending down. "You should be sorry, but your girlfriends hurt. I'll just call Magnus." At these words Jace shot up and ran to his girlfriends side. "Magnus!" Alec hissed, his eyesight was starting to go fuzzy. There was a loud pop and Magnus was standing next to him. "What's wrong darl-" his eyes widened as he saw the wound. "Hold on Alec." He whispered. Alec tried to nod, but the world darkened and he slumped over. 

He woke up and saw a Magnus hovering over him. "Oh good. You're awake." He said, sounding relieved. "Yeah." Alec muttered. "Can you get me some water? My throats dry." Magnus nodded and bustled off. Alec took a deep breath and looked down- and almost passed out again. There was a giant red slash down his side, with inflamed skin at the edges. His shirt was bloodstained and the couch he was laying on was stained red. "Here Alec." Magnus said handing him the glass of water. Alec took a sip and immediately felt a little better. 

"Listen, I've done everything I could to heal the wound. The only medicine that can fix this is rest. You're under bedroom arrest, got it?" Magnus said trying to look stern. The mischievous twinkle in his eyes gave him away. Alec rolled his eyes "I'm not even in the bedroom. I'm on the couch." He pointed out. "Yeah yeah. Well I'm moving you to the bedroom." He picked Alec up bridal style and dumped him on the bed. "I have a client, but I'll be right outside, Ok love?" Alec nodded. "I'm feeling better by the way." he said trying to stand up. Black spots danced before his eyes and he at down heavily on the bed. Magnus rolled his eyes and gave him a small peck on the forehead before walked out. Alec settled down into the bed and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. 

 

He stumbled toward the bathroom, his body a little stiff. He could hear the TV, so he assumed that Magnus' client had left. How long had he been asleep? He opened the door and was face to face with a giant, hairy, yak. "Magnus? Why is there a yak in the bathtub?!" He yelled. It was quite for a moment, before Magnus yelled back, "To keep you company!" Alec never wanted to see a yak again after that.


	4. Snowy Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweater and snow fluff. :)

"Hey guys!" Clary said as she walked into the Institute. She stomped her boots, snow clumps falling all over the floor. 

"Hey Clary! Nice to see you." Isabelle replied. At that moment, Alec came running down the steps. "IZZY!" He screeched "SNOW! SNOW! SNOW ON THE RUG!" In his rush he missed the next step and tumbled down the steps. 

"Owwww." he groaned, holding his head. "Izzy?" Jace asked as he walked in "did you kill someone with your cooking again? I told you not to put salt in your cookies. Not that anyone eats them." Immediately he spotted Alec. "Is Magnus here again or something? Last time Alec fell down the steps he tripped on one of those crazy glittery scarves. It suited him though, so I'm not complaining."

Clary giggled behind her hand, and Jace shot her an amused glance. Alec groaned and sat up, glaring at Jace. "It did not! Besides, someone tracked snow on the floor. Mom'll be pissed if it's wet." "You're a wet blanket you know, surprised you didn't put out that fire Izzy started in the kitchen." Alec blushed a deep red. "Oh come on guys, stop teasing him. I was the one that tracked the snow inside." She walked over and helped Alec up. 

"Well I suppose she's the only one getting hot chocolate." he said. Suddenly the door burst open and a freezing blast of air hit them, knocking them all over. Two figures walked into room. Jace pulled out a seraph blade. "Jonathan." he whispered. The blade glowed with angelic power. Izzy's cracked through the air, the holder already up and in a fighting position. Alec, who had nothing, grabbed the first thing in reach. It was a scarf. 

"Alec." Jace said slowly, "I suggest you use something sharp." Before he could put it down the doors slammed shut and the wind died down. The snow fell lightly to the ground, the house silent. "Well, that was a grand entrance wasn't it?" A voice belonging to a certain warlock said brightly. "Magnus!" Alec said, dropping the scarf. 

"Hey! I'm not chopped liver!" Another voice complained. "Simon!" Izzy said surprised, putting her whip up. The haze cleared and the shadowhunters could see the arrivers clearly. Simon was wearing a light jacket with a small scarf. Magnus, of course, was wearing a giant pink ski jacket with a glittering blue scarf. "Oh Alec! Have you been wearing the scarf I got you? It compliments your eyes perfectly." Magnus said with a glittering wink. 

"Uh-h-h-h y-y-ea-h-h." Alec said stuttering. "Wonderful! Now, if only you guys" he pointed at Clary, Jace, and Isabelle in turn "were in your snow clothes we could go outside and enjoy the snow." Jace's nose wrinkled at the thought. "And freeze my ass off? No thank you. I would prefer to stay in here with my lovely girlfriend." "Actually, I was planning to go outside." Clary said apologetically. "Me too!" Izzy chimed in. Magnus turned to Alec with a questioning look. "What about you sweet pea?" Alec's face burned before hissing "Magnus! Don't call me sweet pea!"

Jace rolled his eyes before sighing. "What about the blood sucker? Is he going?" Simon glared at Jace before nodding. "It's like a blizzard out there. Of course." "Simon." Clary chided, "there's three inches of snow outside." "Well! It's all settled then!" Magnus said snapping. Soon all of them were in, thankfully, somewhat normal warm clothes. 

"Ooooh." Izzy said "I like the boots Magnus. Where'd you get'em?" "Downtown. Glad to find someone who enjoys shopping." "Saturday at 4 I'll meet you at Fifth street?" Magnus nodded eagerly. "Now! We are all warm and cuddly, so let's go!" They all trooped outside and stared at the sky as small flakes fell past them. "It's so pretty." Clary sighed. "I wish I had my sketch book, this would be beautiful to draw." Magnus snapped and a digital photo appeared I Clary's hands. 

"There. An exact photo of right now, so you can draw it later." "Wow! Thanks Magnus!" Clary exclaimed, comparing the picture to her surrounding. Simon wondered away and bent down, packing up the snow. Alec was curiously examining the photo. "Can we actually do something, or did you drag me out here to annoy me?" Jace asked. Right then a snow ball hit him in the face, snow falling down into his shirt.

He stood there stunned, before wheeling around. Simon and Izzy were huddled together laughing when they noticed Jace glaring at them. "Uh oh." Simon muttered. "I'll get you for that bloodsucker!" Jace hissed, bending down and scooping up snow. His aim was off because he was holding so many snowballs and instead hit Izzy in the back. She wheeled around, looking for the culprit. 

When she saw Jace she grinned, before scooping up snow and throwing a very large snowball at Jace. He ducked, and she hit Alec in the back of the head. Clary laughed, and Magnus grinned, trying to find the one who threw it. Alec immediately had another snowball and flung it at Izzy. Soon the were all in an all-out-snowball war. Clary and Simon were hiding behind a snow fort, creating a stash of snowballs. Across from them was Izzy and Magnus, Izzy throwing and Magnus magically creating them. Alec and Jace were trying (and failing) to hit Isabelle and Magnus, but they had too many snowballs. 

Clary scooped up some snowballs and started throwing them at Izzy and Magnus, catching them off guard. They shrieked and fell over, and soon they were losing the snowball fight. Soon after all of them were lying on the backs, utterly exhausted from the snowball fight. "So Jace. Was this worth dragging your ass out here?" Isabelle teased. 

"Well, I got to pelt everyone with snowballs, so I would say it was a very nice day." Jace said. "I can't wait to put this in my sketch book!" Clary said, pulling out the digital photo. "Thanks again, by the way Magnus. Magnus?" They all sat up and looked around, before realizing that Magnus and Alec were cuddled up together, deep asleep. "How those bastards fell asleep in the snow, I have no idea." Jace said. "Shhhh! Let them sleep! It's so adorable!" Izzy said grinning. "Let's go in for hot chocolate. They need some alone time." She said smirking. Everyone was cold so they agreed, leaving the couple outside. 

"I can't believe that worked." Alec said sitting up. "They actually thought we were asleep." "What can I say? I'm an excellent actor!" Magnus said grinning.


	5. The Cat's Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I love mission impossible, and I've been obsessed with Will/Ethan for a while now.

Alec yawned and sat up, looking at the clock. He screeched an unmanly screech and jumped out of bed, already running towards the bathroom. He was supposed to train with Jace an hour ago. 

Before he could open the door, however, he tripped and landed flat on his face. He turned around and was surprised to meet a green-eyed cat covered in glitter. 

"Chairman meow?" Alec asked, curious. "No darling" the cat replied "It's me." Alec yelped and scrambled onto the bed too surprised to respond.

"What's wrong Alec?" The cat asked tilting it's head. "How do you know my name?" Alec demanded. The cat looked surprised before jumping onto the bed. "Alec, are you okay? It's me, Magnus." Alec, having scooted to the other side of the bed, jumped in suprise. "Excuse me?" "Magnus. You know, the tall sexy warlock?" Alec couldn't help but roll his eyes at this statement. 

"You're not Magnus. You're a talking cat." "I'm a WHAT?!" The cat screeched, jumping off the bed and running toward the giant mirror in the closet. The cat peered into the mirror before nodding slightly. "Actually, that makes sense. I thought that wanting to chase mice and be pet was strange.

Alec looked slightly dumbfounded at this statement, but shook his head. "Alright, so how'd you become a cat then?" Magnus, who had been admiring his fur turned around. "Well, I might've thrown out a powerful warlock yesterday." "Magnus!" "He was being rude Alec! He can't just walk in and demand my service. Plus, I was dealing with another customer. So it wasn't my fault. 

Alec groaned. "So you have no idea how to change back?" "Nope!" Magnus said cheerfully. "But I rather like being a cat." Alec signed and shook his head. Only Magnus would say something like that. "Well, I'll go look in your spell books and see if I can find anything." Magnus grinned and nodded. "I'll just stay here and take a nap." He curled up on the bed and closed his eyes, not missing his boyfriends eye-roll. "I saw that." Magnus said as Alec walked out the door. Alec smirked and shook his head. 

'I guess I'll just train tomorrow. I trained yesterday. Jace won't be happy though.' He thought to himself as he walked toward the library.

Meanwhile, Magnus grinned to himself. "Mission accomplished." he whispered to himself. Jace had gone on a date with Clary, and was planning on training tomorrow too. And as Magnus fell asleep, he could almost swore the Mission Impossible theme playing in the background.


	6. Travelling Towards Love (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has been overworking himself, so Magnus decides they need to take a trip to relax! With it comes shopping and meeting new people, (Will/Ethan from Mission Impossible, my recent obsession) and everything in between. 
> 
> I will be posting these in parts, which will each be a day.

Alec was more then a little pissed. He was full out pissed. Get ready for the big brother anger.   
"Izzy," He hissed. "How could you?"

Alec couldn't believe this. Isabelle was his sister. He loved her, but this?

What had he done to deserve this? He was in pain. Actual physical pain.

"Oh Alec, you look lovely!" Isabelle cried, admiring her work.

"I look like a hooker." Alec replied distastefully, regarding himself in the mirror.

"No you don't," Izzy said, already running around the room again looking for another outfit.

"Look at these shoes!" Alec cried, effectively cutting Isabelle off and holding up leather-clad feet. "I can't wear these!" 

"Sure you can! Just be confident about it."

"I don't know about you, but I don't feel confident when I look like a hooker going to a bar."

"Oh please," Isabelle said, her head popping up from the middle of a giant pile of clothes that had been thrown on the ground, "you need a lot of clothes! You're going so many places Alec! You don't know what the weather will be like! Besides, you get cold really easily. But maybe Magnus will warm you up.

At that, Izzy wiggled her eyebrows. Alec pinked and threw a sharp looking shoe at her. 

"Hey!" Izzy cried. "Those are really good shoes. I got them at the forth street designer store, on that mundane holiday."

Alec frowned for a moment, thinking. "Uh, you mean the Black Friday sale?"

"Yeah, that's it." Isabelle said nodding. "Anyways, I had to fight off 8 angry mundies for these things." She said grinning, holding up the jet-black high-heels, the heel of the shoe glinting menacingly. 

Alec wasn't listening, he was still trying to pack a suitcase with something more appropriate to wear. Alec wasn't a fan of what Izzy wore, but all the boys drooled over her. Of course, they didn't know she could kick all of their asses simultaneously, but that wasn't the point. If Izzy was happy with the way she looked, good for her. 

"Alec!" The voice snapped him out of his trance. "You don't have long to pack. Are you going to wear the same thing every day for a week?" Izzy's face appeared in his field of vision, "I mean, I know you have no fashion sense or anything, but wearing the same thing for a week is pretty bad for even you."

"Shut up, Izzy, and let me pack. And take back your clothes too." He threw a large pile of clothes at her, and she picked them up before leaving the room.

"I'm still going to check your suitcase before you leave, knowing you you'd forget to pack underwear. 

Alec wanted to retort, but he really did have to pack for the trip. So instead, he got up and closed the door. Magnus had proposed the trip a while ago, but neither of them had taken it seriously. That is, until the Clave literally told Alec to take a break. To rest for a week. He was still a bit pissed about that, it was his choice to work most of the time. Demons won't kill themselves. Then the trip idea really had been serious. Magnus knew he was overworking himself, and even if he wouldn't admit it out loud, he knew it to be true. 

A knock rang throughout the house, and Alec heard the door being opened. He heard voices coming up the stairs, and he was worried for a moment. Magnus had said 4:30, hadn't he? He glanced at the clock, it was 3:45. He had been 'packing' for 5 hours. Which meant he was just wandering around his room with a suitcase open on the floor. The voices grew louder, and he realized that it was only Clary and Simon. 

"Hey Alec." Clary said, her head popping into the door frame. 

"Hey Clary." Alec said, slightly frustrated at the interruptions. He ran a hand through his mussed hair. Izzy hadn't helped much, but at least she got him a suitcase. Out of all of them and everyone in the Institute though, Clary would be the most help.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, frowning, and stepped into the room.

"I'm having trouble packing, is there any chance you could help?" Alec asked, gesturing towards the mess on the floor. 

"Of course." She said gently, immediately going to his side and looking at the contents of the suitcase.

***

Alec really did need a vacation. Clary helped him pack, and with her help he got it done just in time. He had been right, Clary was the most help out of all of his friends. Izzy would have given him some more of what he called 'stripper clothes', Simon would have mostly likely given him some t-shirt of whatever he was into right now, and Jace, that bastard, would have just told him to go naked.

He really was ready to relax with his boyfriend, as much as he didn't want to admit it. Alec was currently standing outside of the Institute, the suitcase next to him, shivering. It had been much colder then he had thought, and Clary had shown him a weather forecast. Of course, she also mentioned that they were usually wrong and to pack for many different situations. It made his head spin, if he was being honest, with everything you had to pack, how to pack it just right, so that nothing would spill. 

He was still absorbed in these thoughts when Magnus approached him. He smiled at Magnus, and Magnus grinned back, all smiles and sunshine.

"Hello Darling!" Magnus chirped, undaunted by the threats Alec had placed upon all of the pet names.

"No pet names, Magnus." Alec said, scowling at his boyfriend. Only if you knew Alec well you would be able to see the underlying smile. 

"Nonsense. You love it." Magnus replied, before leaning in to kiss Alec. When they both could breathe again, Magnus took his suitcase. 

"Where are we going?" Alec asked, his curiosity overbearing. The only thing Magnus had told him was that they were going somewhere in Europe. Which was not, of course, Peru, since Magnus had been banned from ever visiting there. 

"Paris!" Magnus looked positively thrilled. "The city of love! And name-brand fashion!"

"Of course you would pick that, you're such a sap." Alec said, shaking his head. 

"Are you ready to go, Alexander?" Magnus asked, holding his hand out. Alec took it, and soon the world was washed a dark purple as Magnus took them through a portal.

***

They appeared next to the Seine, and in the process scared a few pigeons. "Hold on, Magnus," Alec said, frowning and holding up his hand, "where is your suitcase? And where is mine?" Magnus was now only holding Alec's hand. 

"Oh! Figured I'd send them to the hotel early. Don't want to be carrying them around and get mugged!" Magnus said cheerfully, dropping a glittery wink. 

"No other magic, okay?" Alec pleaded, 

"Of course, Alexander. We can be a normal couple on a vacation to Paris. We are definitely not a warlock and a demon killer." Magnus said, grinning.

"Oh, be quiet Magnus."

"Make me."

Alec sighed, and leaned other, giving Magnus a soft kiss on the lips. "There." 

Magnus grinned cheekily. "Touche."

***

They decided to get lunch at the small cafe near the river. It was a dainty little thing, with pastel curtains and large, colorfully painted umbrellas. The chairs were the hard plastic kind, like the ones at a pool. However, this cafe seemed to be crowded. Much more crowded then they thought. They were lucky enough to be seated outside, overlooking the river, but they had to be seated with another couple. 

"Are you sure Magnus?" Alec asked, nervously. "What if they speak French? My French is rusty! I might ask something embarrassing, like if she's pregnant!"

As it turns out, Alec didn't have to worry about asking a woman offensive questions by accident. Two men were seated across from them. One was a brownish-blonde, with short hair and an analytic gaze, his eyes a bright blue. The other had dark, hazel eyes that were more relaxed, and had slightly longer and darker hair, his stance matching his content face. The one with the steady gaze studied the pair, until the man with the dark hair hit him lightly on the shoulder. 

"Relax, Will, we're safe." The one studying Alec and Magnus, presumably Will, sighed, before shrugging. 

"I guess so. Says you, the one who jumped out of another building." At that, Will gave the man he was standing next to a sharp glance.

"Excuse me." Magnus cut in, leaning forward. "What's this about jumping out of buildings?" 

The pair looked surprised, before exchanging a glance. 

"Are you the couple we're supposed to sit with?" Will asked, pulling out a chair. 

"I think," Alec said, his voice gravely. He cleared his throat and stuck out a hand. "I'm Alec." 

"Will," the man with the blue eyes said while nodding at Alec, while the man who was obviously more relaxed shook his hand. 

"Ethan." he said, sitting next to Will. 

"I'm Magnus," the warlock said. "and what was that about building jumping over here?"

"Oh," Will said, frowning a little. "My boyfriend thinks that I won't worry when he jumps out of a 300-story building."

"I do not." Ethan protested. "It had to be done."

Will sighs. "I know." There's a shift in the table cloth, and Alec knows that Will and Ethan are holding hands. 

"Had to be done?" Alec asks curiously. "That's not something I hear often." 

"You know what you do hear often?" Magnus asked, a gleam in his eyes.

"Magnus, no." 

"Bibity bobity boo!"

"Isn't that from Cinderella?" Ethan asked, amusement written all over his face. 

"Yes! I am so glad someone got that reference." Magnus crowed, obviously happy. 

"Bitty boppy what?" Will asked, looking confused. Alec shook his head.

"I don't know, and I honestly don't want to."

***

"I liked that couple." Magnus remarked, as they walked through the streets of Paris. 

"They were nice. But they were a bit, er, strange?" Alec did enjoy talking to them. It was just that they were different. "That's not a bad thing." Alec said hurriedly. "I meant-"

"I know what you meant, darling. You didn't offend me, and I'm going to gander that they don't care much at all." Magnus said, taking Alec's hand and squeezing it lightly. Alec smiled in response. 

"Ooh! Look! That's a designer clothing line. Come on!" Magnus ran towards the shop, with an amused Alec in tow. 

***

"Magnus. I swear to the Angel. I will leave you right now." Magnus currently stood in front of Alec, wearing a hideous lime green shirt with bright, yellow sequins. On his head was a large swan hat, which was a neon pink color. That, combined with a revolting orange snakeskin pants, was something. And that something was going to fry Alec's eyes out with just how ugly it was. 

"Don't you like it?" Magnus asked, pouting a bit. 

"I don't have an eye for fashion. Don't ask me." 

Magnus stood in front of the mirror and posed a bit before taking a picture. He frowned at his phone before clicking something. "I just sent it to Isabelle. Maybe I'll get some actual advice."

Alec rolled his eyes, and took Magnus' phone as he posed in front of the mirror a bit more. The phone in Alec's hand buzzed, and he couldn't help but laugh in response. Magnus looked up at his boyfriend's laughter. Not because he didn't do it much, which had changed since they had gotten back together. No, it was because Alec's laugh was one of Magnus' favorite sounds that he would give anything to hear.

"What?" He asked, directing a questioning stare with his perfectly applied mascara. 

"Izzy replied. She says... well, you should just read it yourself." Grinning, he handed the phone to Magnus. On the small screen, a text was pulled up. 

Jesus Christ Magnus. That is the ugliest thing i have ever seen

Another text popped up.

thats uglier than one of Alec's old gray sweaters. TAKE IT OFF. for Alec, of course ;) 

Magnus cackled and showed Alec the last text, and soon enough Alec was a blushing mess.

"I'm buying this." Magnus announced, before walking out of the dressing room. Alec rolled his eyes and followed Magnus, grabbing their coats and phones. When he finally found Magnus at the check-out (after about thirty minutes wandering around the store, it really wasn't that big and Magnus was easy to spot, how the hell did he lose him), he was holding about fifteen more items of clothing. All as hideous as the next. 

Magnus danced over to Alec, holding multiple bags stuffed with clothes. "Come on, Sweet Pea! Linda over here told me about a shopping mall having a sale on the Champs-Élysées!"

Linda, the cashier, looked up. "Call me later, Magnus! I could hook you up with some limited designer clothing!"

"Will do!" Magnus yelled as he dragged Alec through the door to the mall. 

***

"Oh my gosh, Magnus. How much have you spent in the last hour?" Alec demanded, staring at the multiple bags they were holding. 

"Oh, not that much. Maybe, around, $30,000? Somewhere around that, I think." 

"$30,000?" Alec was shocked.

"Yes, darling, some people actually care about clothing."

Alec blushed, and look down at his ratty black t-shirt. 

It was only 6:00, and Alec could feel the headache coming from all of the sparkly clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for reviews. 
> 
> -love faith <3


End file.
